The present invention relates to an adjustable pot supporting device and more particularly pertains to allowing a smaller potted plant to be supported inside a larger decorative pot.
The use of pot holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, pot holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding potted plants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe an adjustable pot supporting device for allowing a smaller potted plant to be supported inside a larger decorative pot.
In this respect, the adjustable pot supporting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a smaller potted plant to be supported inside a larger decorative pot.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable pot supporting device which can be used for allowing a smaller potted plant to be supported inside a larger decorative pot. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of pot holders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved adjustable pot supporting device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved adjustable pot supporting device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an adjustable circular band adapted for being positioned below the annular ridge of the small pot. The circular band is comprised of a pair of semi-circular segments each having opposed ends. The circular band includes a pair of braces for adjustably receiving the opposed ends of the semi-circular segments to form a circle. A pair of adjustable brackets are secured to the adjustable circular band. The adjustable brackets are diametrically opposed with respect to one another. Each of the adjustable brackets includes a base plate secured to one of the semi-circular segments. The adjustable brackets include a pair of receiving collars secured to the base plate. The receiving collars each have open outer ends. The adjustable brackets include a pair of lower horizontal segments adjustably received within the open outer ends of the receiving collars. The adjustable brackets include a pair of intermediate angularly disposed segments extending outwardly from the lower horizontal segments. The adjustable brackets include a pair of upper horizontal segments extending outwardly from the intermediate angularly disposed segments. The upper horizontal segments are positioned on the upper end of the larger decorative pot.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable pot supporting device which has all the advantages of the prior art pot holders and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable pot supporting device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable pot supporting device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable pot supporting device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an adjustable pot supporting device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable pot supporting device for allowing a smaller potted plant to be supported inside a larger decorative pot.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable pot supporting device including an adjustable circular band adapted for being positioned below the annular ridge of the small pot. A pair of adjustable brackets are secured to the adjustable circular band. The adjustable brackets are positionable on the upper end of the larger decorative pot to support the small pot within the larger decorative pot.